paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Station Mexico
AKA ESM When the Earth Alliance was formed, Paragangia was given permission to build a space port in Mexico, in exchange they gave Earth a paradise planet, Blue Destiny. Actually they had already built it, but were given permission to leave it there and to expand it somewhat. it is in the form of a huge black sphere submurged about 2 thirds under the ground and sea along the coast of southern Mexico location unknown but adjacent to Oaxaca the section of the staton where people from earth can enter is in a small Mexican village. it growns away from the village, and expands towards the sea, oblitterationg coastlines as it goes. this angers many people. on the other hand, the area it is oblitterating was long infested with Drug cartells and had a bad reputation, and the paragangians are taking care of this problem in their own way. some appreciate this side effect of the destruction. there is a walled off area which contains the drug culture as a sort of prison paradise, which is gardeded by american means in the time from the contenants of North and South America, so most of them are Mexican or south American tha capital of America would probably be in central America or Brazile? I'll have to figure it out. The language of America is English. most areas are fine with this, though they still use their own languages at home, but Mexico still resists, insisting on Spanish as their local language. American Side Inside the entrance which faces the village there is a resort area called American Side , which is the transportation Hub of the Planet. people go there for travel and entertainment, it is clean and safe but very excotic with entertainment of all sorts from all over the galaxy. There is a medical clinic there which has some access to Paragangian medicine so people also come there seeking healing, which is not always granted. but pretty much any harm received visiting in American side of Free Market is healed there. Free Market Free Market is the walled off Drug culture prison area which can be visited on carefully supervised tours. it is a fairly dangerous place, but well controled. ANyone in America who is caught doing drugs is banished there for a time. it is possible to gain release but it involveds having your brain reprogramed by paragangian technology to remove your addictions. When the planet Paragangia imploded Shattering the surviving Paragangian people who were not Spacers congregated at the space port.This was a violation of the original agreement with Mexico, Mexico protested and in exchange for allowing Paragangia to build the equivalent of a space station in Mexico, Mexico was given the recently vacated by Gaia planet Blue Destiny which then became Planet Mexico. all Paragangian space travel to and from earth passes through this station, HomeWorld ships do not. they operate and a completely different technology Whenever anyone travels away from earth they travel through ESM. Jonathan Landon an Alexandreil Teppin grew up at ESM The Gift of TIme story takes place there. Category:Places Category:Paragangia Category:Earth